zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Zeldapedia:Temple of Courage/Suggestions/Archive 38
Vote templates The Rules, Briefly :Note: This section is subject to change! *No more than eight suggestions per week. *1 support column. *Signed on users only. *If a character fought recently, don't suggest him/her in a fight for at least two weeks. *No talk templates. *Sign your suggestions/votes/comments with ~~~~. *Don't vote for your own suggestion. You automatically vote for it if you suggest it. *No duplicate fights (unless it hasn't happened in more than a year) *All fight suggestions will be archived after a new fight is selected *A user can only suggest one fight per week (i.e.- you can't suggest 3 fights at one time) *Don't suggest the same fight 2 weeks in a row. *Add the battle participants in alphabetical order. *Post your suggestion at the bottom of the page. *Post WHY you support/oppose. *You can remove your own suggestion, but you may not post a new suggestion until next week. Suggestions Great Sea vs. Termina I decided to do this isntead of Hyrule because Hyrule would probably be 1 sided. Anyway ya these are lands Link does his adventures on....Darkest-Link123 16:33, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : It has the potential to be a good fight, but it could easily turn out to be another The Wind Waker vs. Majora's Mask battle. I don't wanna compromise this Wiki's integrity by allowing deluded fanboys to vote for Great Sea over anything, so nah. Not today. Or any other day. --AuronKaizer ''' 18:38, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Wow, I never thought I would see a fight that was unoriginal and random at the same time. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Uh Hyrule vs. Termina was already done quite some time ago (but not a year). Also this just sucks. Everything in Termina is pretty much superior to everything in the Great Sea. Mode of transportation: horseback is more fun than sailing. Undead-themed level boss: two gigantic centipedes are way cooler than an bloated floating pig. Weird guy hanging out beneath it: Happy Masks Salesman was much more fun to converse with than King Daphnis. Also let's look at the other villain on the Great Sea besides Ganondorf: Bellum. Hmmm who was the victor in the Bellum vs. Majora fight a while back? Exactly. My point: Termina will win in a landslide. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 19:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Bongo Bongo vs. Gohdan Battle of the two bosses with detached hands that attack for them. One has cool music in their battle, the other plays the music in their battle (to a certain extent anyway). --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Yawn. --AuronKaizer ' 11:31, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : i think this could happen Oni Dark Link 12:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : First off, "cool" is relative, not everybody thinks that the music that played during Gohdan's fight was "cool" (I did, and obviously you did, but that doesn't account for everybody). Second, it will almost certainly be one-sided towards Bongo Bongo. And third, this is an exact repeat of Gohdan vs. Mazaal, only we're using Bongo Bongo. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Err, didn't you say a week ago that Nice Poe=Big Guy has no sense of relativity? Isn't this somewhat similar to beating a dead horse? Of course, on the internet, there's a lot less blood and guts and stuff when you beat dead horses. --AuronKaizer ' 19:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Chudley vs. Link's Butler Battle of the snobs who have some sort of germaphobia (clean feet, grubby hands, etc.)and are snobby and mean to Link at first, but after an event, treat him very nicely. Mrs.MikauShadLink 20:39, 12 April, 2009 : : This was where you were going with this... hmmmm... I'm down. --EveryDayJoe45 03:43, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Missun lika dissun. Issa bombad! --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:45, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : How are we going to get a picture of a door if this wins? --EveryDayJoe45 03:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I was disappointed that this wasn't suggested last week. This is great. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 03:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I was disappointed too. But then the rules were cleared up and here he is! Mrs.MikauShadLink 08:02, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Um, I don't think Link's Butler ever behaved snobbishly towards Link. This battle looks fun but considering the fact I have yet to find Chudley in Hyrule Castle Town I can't really decide until I meet the actual character. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : (to big poe= nice guy) the butler was extremly snobby towards link until link became his master. (in general) im not quite sure about this one. they are bith very minor characters. i might change but for now im standing neutral. Oni Dark Link 12:39, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oh whoops! I just got up when I posted that so my eyes must have deceived me or something but I thought this was the Deku Butler from MM. Oh but this guy, yeah he's a total douche. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 19:31, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : :looks good to meDarkest-Link123 16:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Din vs. Farore vs. Nayru Triple threat match. For the Goddess Championship or something. I finally figured out how to expand the battle template beyond one on one. Yeah, I made a suggestion, big whoop, you wanna fight about it? Anyway, vote yes or be blocked :) --AuronKaizer ' 03:49, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Wait a second, you can do three way battles AK? --EveryDayJoe45 03:50, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : We've had some...template problems in the past. Also, it doesn't say anywhere that the battles have to be one-on-one. I can easily do this kinda stuff now. Opens for more interesting battles, too. --Auron'Kaizer ' 03:52, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Sigh.....so'' unoriginal. Also, most people associate them with each other and thus will have no opinion at all....kind of like Koume vs. Kotake. Xykeb Yvolix '' '' 03:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Which weekday do you find the most appropriate to be blocked? I can't do Wednesdays. --AuronKaizer ''' 04:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : As said, there's not a lot of details about these peoples, so I don't know how you'd compare them. Mrs.MikauShadLink 08:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : it would boil down to link ganondorf and zelda Oni Dark Link 09:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Oni Dark Link said the exact same reason for my opposition. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Composer Brothers vs. Guru-Guru I suggested this before and it almost went through, so I'm suggested it again. They're all lovers of music, they created the Song of Storms (though in Guru-Guru's case, he didn't compose it per se), and they're involved in entering a well full of undead monsters. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 03:56, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Nah. I'll just oppose it since it'll go through anyway, and red is a much finer color. --AuronKaizer ' 04:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Think I was neutral last time, but now you guys are tied. --EveryDayJoe45 04:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I don't think I voted for this last time, but I like it. Mrs.MikauShadLink 08:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I think this might end in a landslide for the Composer Brothers because they actually have some plot with them (in MM anyway). Guru-Guru is just a crazy guy in a windmill/organ grinder who got kicked out of his room because he won't stop playing the damn instrument. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 11:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : how on earth can people vote for post man v quil over this? this is a great suggestion. Oni Dark Link 12:31, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Not to question your logic, AuronKaizer, but.....based on Big Poe=Nice Guy opposing and Chudley vs. Link's Butler doing very well, I don't think this is going to go through despite you opposing. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : There isn't that much logic to question here, really. Insanity...it's like gravity. All you need is a little push, and constant reference-making to The Dark Knight. Anyway, I'll be sure to laugh at your failure or something. --AuronKaizer ' 19:15, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Why so serious AK? Let's put a little smile on that face. *Begin swinging hunting knife and making Glasgow Smile marks in the air* lol. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:31, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Chu Worm/Chu vs. Gekko/Mad Jelly Battle of the creatures that form symbiotic relationships with jelly-like organisms in which both gain an advantage. Dark Ridley 02:59, 22 March 2009 (UTC) : : S'awlright. --Auron'Kaizer ' 12:06, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I supported this last time, and I'm either supporting it now or throwing myself in a meat grinder. You can work out for yourself which one I chose. 'Xykeb' 'Yvolix' ''' '' 19:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I still like it Twilitlink 19:51, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Like I said last time, for some reason this doesn't do it for me, but it is a good suggestion, so I won't oppose. Mrs.MikauShadLink 19:53, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : This is one of those more "meh" fights for me so I'm just going to stay neutral. --Big Poe=Nice Guy 20:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Tingle vs. Willi Battle of the people that want to be something else. '''Metroidhunter32 13:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : Tingle only creates unhappiness. That being said, Willi (who most people won't even know who is) might have an advantage. --AuronKaizer ' 13:04, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : I kind of agree. Since most people (myself not included, but ''most people) find Tingle unbearably annoying, they'll probably be inclined to vote for Willi. Also, not that interesting. ''Xykeb'' ''Yvolix'' '' '' 19:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) : : There is such a cruel Tingle hate bias in the world... maybe I should move to Japan :P but anyways, although I don't support this fight I kind of see now that Willi is a lot like Tingle! Portal-Kombat Killer Bees vs. Bombers Secret Society of Justice Gang wars between Windfall Island and Clock Town, the battle of killers and bombers. Who will prevail- the heroic squad of Clock Town or Windfall Island's crew of chaos? Portal-Kombat Comments I chose not to try water temple vs zelda II because I'd rather set it against a less popular set of suggestions. '''Metroidhunter32 13:01, 13 April 2009 (UTC) I just got in my suggestion. Almost missed it like last week! Portal-Kombat